Sick Day
by Teh Soul Cookie
Summary: Head colds are bad for people with normal sized heads. How are they for our favorite big headed villain? Pre-movie


**A/N: This fic came out of my own recent cold. Sinus headaches/congestion are a pain (literally) for us normal sized head people, so what would it be like for Megamind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind, sadly. Dreamworks has that honor.**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When he awoke, he could feel it. The itching in his throat, the pressure behind his eyes, the running of his nose. He was sick. And what horrible timing! He was just about to launch his greatest plan to destroy Metroman ever! And here he was, laying in bed, feeling absolutely miserable.

"Minion!" Megamind called weakly, sniffling as he did. "Minion! Come here!"

At his call, Minion entered the evilly decorated bedroom. He looked about, concerned at the sound of the blue alien's voice.

"Yes sir? What is it you need?" Once Minion's eyes fell on Megamind, he already knew. "I'll get you some tea, and some cold medicine right away sir."

"Make sure it's the daytime one, I don't need to be drowsy today. Oh, and make sure you get see-nus relief, I can tell they are all clogged." Megamind groaned and rolled over, burying his throbbing blue head in the pillows. "Also, make sure the brainbots are putting the finishing touches on the latest project. We don't want to keep Metroman waiting too long." Megamind gave a weak evil laugh that turned into a hacking cough.

"I'll get some cough drops too," Minion said, smiling softly at the blue alien.

"Tissues, too," Megamind added, groaning. He peaked out from underneath his pillows to watch Minion leave the room. He fell back to sleep with ease.

O~O~O~O~O

Megamind woke up to Minion shaking him gently.

"Sir, wake up, I have your tea, and medicine. I also made some chicken noodle soup if you're hungry."

Megamind pulled his head from the confines of the pillow, looking up at his fishy friend with blurry eyes.

"Yes, yes, I could do with some soup," He mumbled, sitting up with some difficulty. He took the tea from Minion, sipping at it while the fish set a bed tray on his lap, a steaming bowl of soup sitting on top of it. Megamind set the tea down next to it, and began eating as Minion turned on the TV. Roxanne Ritchi was on, reporting as always.

"Turn it up Minion. I want to hear what her story is today."

"The last few weeks have been very quite ones for Metro City. The super villain Megamind has yet to show his face after escaping once more from Metro City Prison, but all of Metro city is still braced, and ready for when he decides to appear. And we all know that Metroman will be here to stop him when he does. In other news, today is a big day, not only here in Metro City, but all over the globe as people all over prepare to watch the solar eclipse schedualed to happen as three thirty this afternoon. Remember folks, don't look at it without special eclipse glasses, so you won't damage your eyes. This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live."

The news cut back to the anchors and Megamind lost interest, focusing instead on his soup.

"Minion, are the brainbots almost finished finalizing the details of my plan?"

"Yes sir. Everything should be ready in just another half an hour."

"Good, good. Give me my medicine now, and I should be fine by then." Megamind looked at Minion. "Did you get the tissues?"

"Yes sir. Here," He handed the blue alien a box of tissues, and two bright orange pills. Megamind popped the pills into his mouth, taking a drink of tea to help them go down. He blew his nose, tossing the used tissue to the ground, before removing the tray from his lap and getting up. He took the box of tissues with him as he walked out of his room, Minion close behind.

"Uh, sir, I really don't think you should get up to anything too villainous today," Minion said, following close behind his wobbling charge.

"Minion, my most recent plan is very time sensitive! I cannot let a little thing like a silly head cold get in the way of my evil." Megamind gave a shrug, and blew his nose again.

"Alright sir, but just know that I don't approve of you doing evil while you're sick." Minion gave a sigh.

"Noted Minion." Megamind waved off the comment and called for the a few brainbots. The flew over to him with the changing curtain, and helped him into his normal, spiky clothing. "Ah, I'm feeling better already, now that I'm up and about, and in my villainous clothing."

Megamind gave Minion a grin, stepping onto the lift that would take him up to the second floor of the lair. Minion, shaking his whole fishy body in disapproval, got on as well. The lift shuddered and began to move, only getting stuck once on its way up.

Megamind stared overlooking the brainbots work, taking time and care to make sure everything in his plan would work to his specifications.

"Minion! It's time to get the key component of my plan! Rox-"

"Roxanne Ritchi?" Minion cut him off, a smirk on his fishy face.

Megamind gave him a glare and nodded. "Yes Minion, Roxanne Ritchi. Did you prep the team of brainbots like I asked?"

"Of course sir. Shall I send them out now?"

"Yes! And once she is in place, our plan can commence!"

Megamind walked off, taking a deep breath to laugh manically. His laughter, however, caught in his throat and he started coughing, deep, body wrenching coughs. After a few moments and a couple sips of water, he was fine, laughing once more. This time in short bursts, so as not to send him into another coughing fit.

"How long do we have, Minion?" Megamind asked, sniffling and taking his place in front of the giant monitors. His hands roamed over the keyboard, clacking away at the keys with mindless ease.

"About thirty minutes, sir, until the moon and sun are in perfect alignment." Minion glanced at the much smaller screen he was in charge of, and nodded. "Yes, thirty minutes and counting."

"Perfect," Megamind said, giving a sporadic cackle. "Now, all I need to do is wait for the brainbots to return with Miss Ritchi, then contact Metro Man and my most devious plan to date will be underway!"

Megamind's nose started to itch at the end of his sentence and he gave three loud sneezes in succession. He sniffled again, and typed in the code to activate the camera brainbots. He smiled as the brain bots came to life, showing him scenes and flashes of the city. The bowgs of returning brainbots alerted him to the arrival of Roxanne. He gave a hoarse cackle as he spun around in his tall backed chair.

"Is Miss Ritchi comfortable, Minion?" He asked, looking over at the fish. Minion gave a nod and smiled in return.

"Yes, sir! She's VERY comfortable," Minion said, giving his charge a conspiratorial wink. Megamind turned back to the monitors, watching as one of the brainbots gave him a close up of the nosy reporter's face. She looked very bored with her predicament.

"The brainbots did a good job of kidnapping her, didn't they?" Minion smiled down at the blue alien, who looked back up with a strange expression.

"Yes, but sending them to fetch her lacks the personal flair that you or I would give the job." Megamind shrugged. "How much longer, Minion?"

"Just another fifteen minutes sir," The gorilla-mech-clad fish said, tapping the monitor before him with a satisfied grin.

"Fantastic! Time to call Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes!" Megamind sneezed as he pressed the button to release the Megablimp. He blew his nose once before turning toward the camera.

"Hello, Metro Man, and Metrocity. It is I, Megamind, come to spell your doom!" He waited a moment, before Metro Man appeared on the screen before him. "Ah! There you are, Metro Man! Glad to see you didn't keep me waiting."

On the other side of the city, Metro Man was floating in front of the Megablimp, his beefy arms crossed over his equally beefy chest.

"I'd never be late for your date with justice!" He replied.

"And that's good, because if you had, you might not have had enough time to try and save Roxanne Ritchi!" The blue alien pressed another button, bringing up a close up of Roxanne's still-bored face on the some of the other screens on the Megablimp.

"You see, old friend, if you do not find Miss Ritchi, and disconnect her from my machine in time, then she will be roasted like a marshmal-low over a camp fire! For you see, there is currently a giant magnifying glass above connected to another of my Megablimps, that is circling the city, and once the eclipse begins the intense heat of it will be magnified and burn Miss Ritchi until there is only cinders left!"

Megamind began to laugh madly, throwing back his giant blue head against the headrest. Metro Man opened his mouth to give a snappy comeback when Megamind started hacking, his chest heaving with his coughs.

"Are…are you _sick_?" Metro Man asked, incredulous.

After a few more seconds of coughing, Megamind took in enough air to form a reply. "It's…only a little cold…nothing major. Shall we continue? You have ten minutes Metro Man!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It didn't take long for Metro Man to fins the correct blimp and destroy it, and then find Roxanne. In retrospect, it probably would have been better to conceal the Mega-magnifying glass a little better. And perhaps not told Metro Man it was on a blimp. And to have not tried to laugh, and ended up hacking a lung in front of all of Metrocity.

Megamind gave a shrug. _C'est la vie. _At least now that he was 'home', he could rest off his cold while planning his next endeavor. He smiled and blew his nose, tossing the tissue into a tiny mountain of them on the floor. His eyes began to droop as the day and his sickness caught up with him.

He fell asleep watching Roxanne Ritchi reporting news, dreams of evil gadgets and plans floating through his head.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/n: Well, there it is! I have another, most likely chapter, fic in the works for Megamind, and also possibly a crossover. If you can guess a crossover with what then you get an internet cookie~ Oh, and also, there will be a part two to this, which will contain spoilers for the movie, just so you all know. But if you're looking up fanfic, you've probably seen it, yes? XD Ciao, Ciao all! Review please~**


End file.
